History of Burthorpe and Taverley
The Kingdom of Burthorpe has been a largely ignored state until recently, under King Varis Ryder. Only then did Burthorpe become an international power and a dominant state of Asgarnia, eventually re-uniting Asgaria with Burthorpe as the capital, as it remains to this day. Queen Johanna Del'Vair Queen Del'Vair held the throne of Burthorpe-Taverley for quite some time. During her reign, she saw the lands of Northern Asgarnia and Avarrocka gained. Both of the regions were lost in the coming months after an ultimatum from some power-hungry southrons. Other than this, her reign was not known for very much other than several reforms in the law systems, repairs of defenses against the trolls, and increased freedom amongst the serfs. Not too long ago, The Queen fled from Burthorpe-Taverley with the encroaching forces of the tyrant, Wolf Acuz. This bloodthirsty warlord defeated Burthorpe and her allies forces in one decisive battle, collectively ending the reign of Queen Johanna Del'Vair. She currently resides in political exile in Miscellania. - A quick entry on the recent affairs of the state of Burthorpe under Queen Del'Vair, chronicled by former state-historian, Nosla Ydaraf. (The state was actually roflclaimed by Wolf while the previous owner was offline, and then they all refused to attack legitimitely. However, The Community didn't really seem to care, and few people defended her claim) Lord Wolf Acuz/Emyris Bayne *The Rebel Commanders seat themselves as the Lords of Burthorpe. *Their reign lasts for two days, and is marked by a constant war with the Claws. *After two days of fighting, Peace terms are settled upon, however it is outlined that a single King must be elected, and Wolf Acuz not allowed to hold any high offices. *The Council(interm government) hold an election, Varis Knives is elected King of Burthorpe King Varis *Varis Knives begins his reign by reorganizing the government into the Ministry, Isaac Arvolo becomes the Prime Minister, with four other Ministers appointed. *Varis' first days are largly comprised of defeating challengers to the Throne. *The White Wolf Research Institute is founded. *The Royal Burthorpian Army is founded *Port Sarim and Rimmington defect from Falador into Burthorpe. *Burthorpe secures a major military alliance with Kandarin, earning legitamacy as a state. *Taverly is annexed by Burthorpe under pressure to secure routes to the southern lands. *Other projects are started and alliances made, Knives works quickly to build up Burthorpe's capabilities, some suspect large funding coming from Varis' personal wealth. *Isaac Arvolo is executed for attempted murder and subversion, after he is suspected of building factions against the crown. *Around this time Varis is adopted into the Ryder family, his changing from "Knives" To "Ryder". *The Baron of Sarim is assassinated. Having reasons to suspect the involvement of several individuals that reside within Falador, spies are sent to investigate and quickly return with positive reports of intrigue. Burthorpe and Kandarin declare war on several individuals located in Falador and capture Falador in the One-Day War. *Burthorpe joins The Crusade on Falador, the Burthorpian troops led into battle personally by King Varis. The first major conflict takes place at Ice Mountain, which saw a crushing defeat for the Zamorakians. The Burthorpian Flag flies above the mountain to this day, beside the Asgarnian one. *Falador is given to Amara Concendo, a friend of Varis, and Falador effectively reunifys with Burthorpe to form Asgarnia once again. Varis Ryder is proclaimed King of Asgarnia. *Varis takes the name "Grey" in place of his former surname "Ryder". *Varis signs off on a ceasefire with the Worshippers of the Dragonkin, ending the hostilities with Misthalin. *Falador is eventually given to the Grey Family, and Varis moves the capital to Falador, Prince Galastus Grey takes over rule in Burthorpe. Prince Galastus Grey Category:POC Category:In-Character History